Usagi to ōkami
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: ¿Quién iba a pensar que en un bosque, bajo una montaña, un lobo y un conejo encontrarían el amor? [Mirai Gohan x Mirai Trunks] *AU* dejen reviews, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Toriyama-san.


Nota: Sé que he estado ocupada estos meses con la escuela de arte, las clases de inglés, el curso online que me quedó por completar luego del viaje de intercambio (el que, por cierto, ya termine) y por esa razón no he podido corregir, actualizar o escribir nuevos fanfics/one-shots pero… por fin me tome una noche libre para poder escribir algo y así compensar el tiempo perdido.

Espero que les guste este nuevo one-shot que acabo de escribir como compensación. Está basado en un doujinshi yaoi/shota del anime _"Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"_ (Nunca vi el anime pero algún día me tomaré la molestia de hacerlo) y solo por aclarar, puede que en el comienzo de este one-shot encuentren referencias a la famosa película de Disney _"Bambi"_.

En fin, los personajes de este one-shot no me pertenecen, son de _"Dragon Ball"_ el cual tampoco me pertenece sino a Toriyama-san. Las películas y adaptación anime de la saga es propiedad de Toei Animation pero este one-shot es de MI propiedad.

_Advertencia: Contenido yaoi explícito y shota, aquel que no le guste esta temática no tiene obligación de leer este fanfic, con todo gusto puede retirarse._

* * *

Había una vez… ¿qué estoy diciendo? Nada de "había una vez", eso se oye muy infantil y esta historia no es para nada infantil.

Hubo un tiempo en el que existía una enorme montaña con un poco de nieve en la cima. En la base de esa montaña había un prado y detrás de ese prado, a unos pocos metros se encontraba un bosque, un pequeño niño de cabellos lilas con orejas y cola de conejito corría lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, respiraba entrecortadamente y las lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos humedeciendo sus mejillas, estaba agotado pero no podía dejar de seguir corriendo, debía continuar corriendo si quería escapar de los humanos que habían capturado a su madre. ¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? ¿Cómo fue que había terminado en esa horrible situación?

_*Flashback*_

_Era una hermosa mañana en aquel bosque, el sol se asomaba por la montaña y sus rayos iluminaban ligeramente las hojas de las copas de los árboles. Una mujer de cabellos celestes con orejas y cola de conejito llamada Bulma salió de su casa construida en el interior de un viejo árbol ciprés junto a su pequeño hijo Trunks, ambos caminaron por un sendero que conocían muy bien hacia el prado para buscar algo para desayunar. _

_Apenas llegaron al prado, ambos conejos comenzaron a recorrer el lugar buscando alguna hierba tierna, una flor o alguna raíz para comer pero no encontraron nada. Estaban por rendirse cuando, inspeccionando unos arbustos que había allí, Bulma encontró unas moras y por alguna razón sus ojos celestes brillaron al ver esos frutos de un color tan oscuro y tan apetecible. _

_-Trunks, acércate ¡encontré comida!-exclamó Bulma llamando a su hijo, el pequeño conejito de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada y se acercó hacia el arbusto donde estaba su madre._

_-¿Estás segura de que se pueden comer?-preguntó Trunks viendo las moras con curiosidad-¿y si son venenosas?-_

_-No creo que sean venenosas, pero para estar segura comeré una-respondió la coneja de cabellos celestes. Tomó una mora y sin dudarlo siquiera la comió, Trunks puso una expresión de pánico al ver a su madre comer esa mora sin detenerse a pensar si era venenosa o no pero como vio que nada había pasado, supuso que no había peligro alguno-no, no son venenosas. Adelante, ya puedes comer, Trunks-_

_El conejito de cabellos lilas volvió a acercarse al arbusto, metió su mano dentro sacando unas cuantas moras depositándolas en la palma de su mano. Se arrodillo frente a su madre y comenzaron a desayunar cerca de aquel arbusto, pasaron unos minutos en los que nada sucedía en aquel prado, solo se oía la brisa mover las ramas de los árboles del bosque, algunos pájaros volaban por el cielo en pequeñas bandadas, hasta que, por instinto, Bulma levantó más sus orejas de conejo y dejó de comer para escuchar atentamente… algo se aproximaba hacia ellos y al parecer no traía buenas intenciones. Trunks notó esto y también dejo de comer para ver a su madre quien tenía la vista fija en el horizonte. _

_-¿Mamá?-dijo Trunks preocupado sin dejar de ver a su madre, ésta no le respondió, solo mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte, los pasos que escuchó antes se acercaban más y más a ellos-mamá ¿Qué suce…?-_

_-Humanos-dijo Bulma, sus pupilas se encogieron al pronunciar dicha palabra-están aquí, vienen por nosotros-desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia su hijo-debemos irnos, Trunks-enseguida se incorporó del suelo, tomó a su pequeño conejito de cabellos lilas por la muñeca y lo jaló para levantarlo del suelo-levántate, hay que irnos ahora-_

_Trunks no dijo nada, solo se dejó levantar del suelo por su madre y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella lo más rápido que podía. El pequeño conejito de cabellos lilas desvió la mirada solo para asegurarse de que los humanos no los estuvieran siguiendo pero se equivocó pudo escuchar las ramas de los árboles partirse y caer al suelo, Bulma comenzó a correr y Trunks corrió detrás de ella procurando no perder su rastro, al cabo de unos segundos, ambos conejos comenzaron a acelerar el paso para poder escapar del bosque, debían encontrar un escondite y esperar hasta que pase el peligro pero no contaban con que se toparían con otro prado quedando completamente expuestos. Se detuvieron por unos momentos para tomar aire, pues habían corrido muy rápido y dudaban mucho que aquellos humanos lograran alcanzarlos pero, para su mala suerte, Bulma escuchó las pisadas de los humanos acercarse hacia ellos, desvió la mirada hacia su hijo y supo que ese sería su fin. _

_-Mamá ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tarde o temprano van a encontrarnos-dijo Trunks preocupado viendo a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_-No, no te encontraran a ti, Trunks. Huye de aquí lo más rápido que puedas, yo te alcanzaré después-respondió Bulma secándole las lágrimas al pequeño conejito con ambas manos. _

_-No quiero irme, no pienso dejarte sola, mamá-respondió Trunks sin dejar de ver a su madre mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos._

_-Trunks, no hay otra salida. Tienes que escapar, corre lo más rápido que puedas, te prometo que iré tras de ti-dijo Bulma, Trunks no respondió, solo se quedó viendo a la coneja de cabellos celestes sin saber que hacer-vete ¡vete ya mismo, Trunks! confía en mí, yo te alcanzaré más tarde ¡vete!-_

_Trunks asintió y con las lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos respiró profundo y comenzó a correr alejándose de su madre. Bulma se quedó observando hacia los arbustos por un momento antes de comenzar a correr para alcanzar a su hijo, mientras corría, la coneja de cabellos celestes le gritaba desde la distancia pidiéndole que no se detuviera, que pasara lo que pasara siguiera corriendo. Trunks corrió más rápido y cada vez más lejos de su madre, mientras corría, podía jurar que escuchaba su voz gritarle desde lejos pero enseguida se detuvo al escuchar el disparo de un rifle y un grito desgarrador resonar por todo el prado, lo que provoco que bandadas de pájaros salieran volando de los árboles… no… eso solo podía significar una cosa, los humanos habían capturado a su madre. Sin detenerse siquiera a llorar por su muerte, secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha y volvió a retomar su camino. _

_*Fin flashback*_

El pequeño conejito de cabellos lilas siguió corriendo por aquel prado mientras las lágrimas caían sin control de sus ojos humedeciendo sus mejillas. Estaba tan concentrado corriendo para huir de aquellos humanos que capturaron a su madre a la que, posiblemente, desollarían para convertir en un abrigo, un gorro o un bolso, que no se dio cuenta de que había una piedra en medio del camino, tropezó con ella y cayó bruscamente al suelo. Elevó su sucio rostro, aferro sus pequeñas manos al césped e intentó incorporarse para seguir corriendo pero apenas daba dos pasos, tropezaba y volvía a caer en el suelo, finalmente se dio por vencido y lentamente cerró los ojos aceptando su triste final.

Pasaron segundos, minutos y quizás horas en las que el pequeño conejito no se movía de su lugar. Los humanos ya se habían ido, probablemente satisfechos de haber logrado cazar algo ese día, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tras la montaña y sus rayos iluminaban el césped de aquel prado donde yacía Trunks. Un joven de cabellos oscuros con orejas grises con las puntas negro ceniza, cola de lobo gris con pelaje negro al final y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho producto de una lucha previa caminaba por el bosque con el propósito de volver a su casa, cruzó los arbustos y comenzó a caminar por el prado despreocupadamente pero enseguida se detuvo al ver a un pequeño conejito de cabellos lilas recostado en el césped de aquel lugar.

-_¿Eh?_-pensó mientras arrodilló para ver al conejito más de cerca_-¿qué... es esto? ¿un pequeño conejito? pero... ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí solo? ¿dónde está su madre?_-el lobo de cabellos oscuros siguió observando al conejito inconsciente unos minutos más hasta que decidió despertarlo, acercó su mano al conejito de cabellos lilas y lo tocó un poco... hey ¡hey! despierta-

No hubo respuesta de parte de aquel conejito así que el lobo lo tomó de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y lo levantó del césped de ese prado. Trunks comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Hnnn...-murmuró mientras despertaba de su inconsciencia.

-Así que, supongo que estás vivo después de todo-dijo el lobo de cabellos oscuros mirando al conejito-si estás a punto de decir algo ¿qué va a ser?-

-¿Uh?-Trunks abrió los ojos completamente y cuando se topó con un lobo mirándolo, su expresión se convirtió en una de shock y su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse nuevamente debido a las lágrimas-yo... yo...-

-¿Tu qué? ¡dilo ahora!-dijo el lobo esperando a que el conejito hablara de una vez-¿qué vas a decir?-

-Tú, tú me vas... ¿me vas a comer?-preguntó Trunks un poco asustado al ver a ese lobo.

-¿Quién diablos te dijo eso? no te voy a comer-dijo el lobo de cabellos oscuros mirando al conejito un poco molesto-por cierto ¿de dónde vienes?-

-Yo... vengo del bosque lejos de la montaña.

-Y ¿dónde está tu madre? es raro para mí ver a un conejito alrededor de este lugar completamente solo-dijo ese lobo, pudo ver que los ojos azules de Trunks se humedecían nuevamente y las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse sobre ellos-¿ahora por qué lloras?-

-Mi mamá... *snif snif* mi mamá... los humanos fueron demasiado rápidos, la capturaron y creo que la convertirán en un abrigo, un bolso o algo así-respondió Trunks entre sollozos.

-Así que... ¿has corrido hasta aquí solo?-dijo el lobo de cabellos oscuros mientras colocaba al conejito en sus brazos para que pudiera estar una posición más cómoda para hablar-¿sabías que hay una guarida de lobos en el bosque cerca de este prado? viven en manadas, viven en todas partes. Así que, si no quieres que te coman los lobos, no te acerques a este campo, y si ya lo sabías... ¿por qué terminaste aquí?-

-Humanos... los humanos me seguían-respondió Trunks-si voy a morir, creo que sería bueno saber quién me va a comer-

-Tú...-dijo el lobo sin creer lo que ese conejito acababa de decir-¿acaso eres un idiota? ¿por qué quieres morir tan desesperadamente y escapar a un campo donde ni los humanos ni los lobos han estado antes? Incluso si estás solo, debes poder sobrevivir adecuadamente-

-P-pero... pero...- dijo Trunks con las palabras haciendo un nudo en su garganta-me siento tan solo, no soy tan fuerte como para seguir viviendo solo. Si esto continúa, creo que seguramente moriré pronto, pero... pero si me quedo en este campo, definitivamente seré perseguido por los humanos otra vez-

-Entonces... antes de que alguien pueda encontrarte y comerte, te quedarás conmigo-dijo el lobo atrayendo al conejito de cabellos lilas en un cálido e intimo abrazo sorprendiéndolo por la repentina acción.

-¿Eh? P-pero eres un lobo ¿no me vas a comer?

-Eso es muy grosero de tu parte, nunca me comería a algo tan lindo como tú-dijo el lobo mientras presionaba su frente ligeramente contra la del conejito-mi casa acaba de ser construida y como resultado, tengo mucho tiempo libre, especialmente sabiendo que el invierno se aproxima y este lugar es aburrido. Entonces... ¿qué tal si te conviertes en algo así como mi compañía? ¿qué dices?-

-Yo... no sé qué decir...-respondió Trunks completamente asombrado.

-Como sea, mi nombre es Gohan... Son Gohan, puedes llamarme como quieras ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Trunks... Trunks Briefs.

-Comparado por lo lindo que te ves, ese es un bonito nombre-dijo Gohan sonriéndole-bueno, tal vez no estés de acuerdo pero... a partir de hoy, por favor, sé amable conmigo ¿de acuerdo, Trunks? -

-E-Está bien.

Gohan colocó al conejito con cuidado en el suelo y le tendió su mano. Trunks lo miró con curiosidad y luego tomó su mano entrelazando sus pequeños con los de Gohan, después de hacer esto, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa del lobo de cabellos oscuros sin saber que desde ese día, el lobo y el conejito darían comienzo a una hermosa amistad.

* * *

La casa de Gohan estaba ubicada bajo tierra, justo debajo de un viejo árbol de roble que había sido derribado por las tormentas. Únicamente se podía acceder a ella a través de un hueco oculto en el tronco del viejo árbol que tenía la medida exacta del lobo de cabellos oscuros por lo que, para Trunks, no sería ningún problema el poder pasar. Por dentro era cálida y cómoda, las velas eran la única fuente de luz que había en aquella casa, había una chimenea de piedra instalada junto a un tronco que servía de mesa para desayunar, almorzar y cenar, una gran escalera curvada hecha con raíces del mismo árbol caído conducían a la única habitación disponible en la casa, la cual pertenecía a Gohan, contaba con una hamaca que usaba de cama, un escritorio hecho con la corteza del árbol, una biblioteca y un hueco en el muro de tierra que Gohan afirmaba decir que aquel hueco era una "ventana". La cocina era pequeña y solo se podía entrar de a una persona allí. El cuarto de baño contaba con un lavamanos y una tina, y para bañarse había que salir a buscar agua al río y calentarla en una olla en la chimenea. Trunks caminó lentamente observando el ambiente a su alrededor, esa casa era muy bonita, mucho más bonita que la casa en la que vivía con su madre, no había dudas respecto a ello. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Gohan encender la hornalla de la cocina y colocar una tetera en ella para calentar agua.

-Oye, Trunks ¿cierto? ¿no quieres beber un té? Debes tener mucho frío luego de pasar tanto tiempo solo en el prado-sugirió Gohan asomado a la entrada de aquella cocina.

-Uh… s-sí, claro-respondió Trunks desviando la mirada hacia Gohan.

-Bien, entonces ve a sentarte junto a la chimenea. Enseguida iré allá con el té-respondió el lobo de cabellos oscuros volviendo a la cocina. El pequeño conejito asintió y caminó hacia la mesa-tronco junto a la chimenea pero, por alguna razón no pudo evitar detenerse a contemplar unas fotografías colgadas en el muro de tierra. Entre las delgadas raíces que sobresalían del muro, pudo apreciar unas fotografías de Gohan enmarcadas en marcos hechos mano con ramitas de distintos árboles del bosque, muchas eran de él cuando era niño, estaba junto a su padre, un hombre de cabellos alborotados con orejas y cola de lobo muy similares a las de Gohan. Acercó su mano lentamente hacia la foto y justo cuando estaba por posar sus dedos en ella, escucho unos pasos aproximarse a la habitación y rápidamente se sentó frente a la mesa-tronco junto a la chimenea fingiendo que no había tocado nada de lo que había allí-el té ya está listo y también traje pastel de fresas, no sé si te gusta pero no tengo otra cosa para ofrecerte-

-No te preocupes, me gustan las fresas-dijo el conejito de cabellos lilas, Gohan se alivió de saber eso ya que no podía salir del bosque a buscar otro tipo de alimento para el menor. Colocó el té en la mesa junto a la chimenea y ambos comenzaron a beber en silencio, durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos animales habló, hasta que Trunks decidió hablar primero para romper esa burbuja silenciosa tan incómoda entre ellos-h-has sido muy amable en dejar que me quede a vivir contigo, por un momento pensé que ibas a comerme-

-Ya te lo dije antes, si no fueras tan malditamente lindo te comería pero como eres todo lo contrario, no te comeré-respondió Gohan dejando la taza de té en la mesa, Trunks se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario que hizo aquel lobo, nunca antes le habían dicho algo así, terminó de beber su té y colocó la taza vacía en la mesa. Vio al lobo de cabellos oscuros levantarse de su asiento y estirarse un poco mientras soltaba un bostezo-estoy muy agotado, he tenido un día demasiado largo hoy… será mejor que vayamos a dormir-comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera que llevaba a su habitación pero luego recordó que Trunks no tenía donde dormir así que se detuvo y desvió la mirada hacia el conejito de cabellos lilas-¿quieres venir a dormir conmigo? No me gustaría que pases la noche durmiendo en el suelo-

-N-no gracias, no quiero molestarte ni incomodarte mientras duermes-respondió el conejito de cabellos lilas ligeramente sonrojado.

-No me molestas, tampoco me desagradaría el hecho de tener compañía así podré descansar mejor-respondió Gohan-¿qué dices? ¿vienes o te vas a quedar ahí sentado?-

-A-Ahí voy.

Gohan fue apagando todas las velas de la planta baja de aquella casa subterránea, subió las escaleras, se dirigió a su habitación y se acomodó en su hamaca-cama, Trunks subió las escaleras después de él, llegó a la habitación de Gohan, se acercó a él lentamente y con cuidado se acomodó en la hamaca-cama quedando encima de él con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. El lobo de cabellos oscuros sonrió ante la agradable sensación de tener algo cálido y cómodo que abrazar durante las noches para ayudarlo a dormir mejor, rodeó el pequeño cuerpo del pequeño conejito con su brazo acercándolo más a él, giró su cabeza y sopló la última vela que alumbraba la habitación dejando todo en completa oscuridad. Volvió a acomodarse en su hamaca-cama y durmió cómodamente esa noche abrazando a Trunks.

* * *

Con el pasar de los días la amistad entre el lobo y el conejito se fortaleció cada vez más, Trunks sintió que en el único en quien podía confiar era en Gohan, después de todo, el lobo de cabellos oscuros le había ofrecido su compañía, un lugar donde quedarse y lo mejor es que se había negado a comerlo, lo cual lo aliviaba un poco, pues hubiera sido triste que muriera tan pronto y más sabiendo que fue comido por un lobo. Pero este lobo se había convertido y en su mejor amigo y nunca sabría como agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él, así que decidió que se encargaría de preparar la comida, ordenar y cuidar la casa subterránea mientras Gohan salía a cazar por las mañanas, como si de una esposa leal y dedicada se tratara.

Una mañana Gohan se despertó gracias a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventaba de su habitación. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, llevó una mano cerrada en un puño hacia ellos para refregarlos con cansancio y se estiró reprimiendo un sonoro bostezo que amenazaba con escapar de su boca.

-Um… Buenos días, Trunks…-dijo Gohan pero enseguida interrumpió su frase al ver que Trunks no se encontraba allí con él-¿Trunks?-el joven lobo de cabellos oscuros comenzó a revisar su hamaca-cama buscando al menor, tal vez se había caído de ella y ahora estaba durmiendo en el suelo de madera pero no fue así-¡Trunks! ¿estás aquí? ¡Trunks!-

Gohan bajó de un salto de su hamaca-cama, se visitó lo más rápido que pudo, bajo las escaleras de raíz de árbol y comenzó a buscar al conejito de cabellos lilas por toda la casa subterránea, incluso reviso los muebles de la cocina pensando que se había escondido allí solo para asustarlo pero no lo encontró. ¿A dónde pudo haber salido tan temprano? ¿y si se perdía de regreso a la casa subterránea? ¿y si otro animal intentaba aprovecharse de él? Gohan era demasiado maduro como para saber que muchos de los animales que habitaban en el bosque no guardaban buenas intenciones pero Trunks no estaba consciente de ello y si algo llegara a pasarle, no se lo perdonaría. Tomó uno de sus abrigos y abrió la puerta de la casa subterránea para ir al bosque a buscar a Trunks pero apenas salió y corrió por el túnel para ir a la entrada, chocó contra alguien que se dirigía precisamente a la casa del lobo de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Gohan?

El lobo se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con un preadolescente de cabellos lilas con orejas y cola de conejo frente a él, llevaba una cesta de mimbre colgada en el brazo derecho con unas flores de diente de león dentro. Gohan se quedó impresionado por la belleza de aquel conejo frente a él pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza para salir de su trance.

-¿Trunks? Trunks… eres… ¿eres tú?-preguntó Gohan sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, había olvidado completamente que los conejos crecían rápido con el pasar de los días.

-Sí, Gohan. Soy yo ¿acaso no me reconoces?-dijo Trunks con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, expresión que cambio repentinamente al ser abrazado de forma sorpresiva por el lobo de cabellos oscuros-um, Gohan ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, yo estoy bien es solo que…-dijo Gohan quien deshizo el abrazo bruscamente, tomó a Trunks por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo con fuerza aturdiendo al pobre conejo frente a él-¡¿Cómo pudiste irte sin avisarme?! ¡no pude encontrarte por ninguna parte! y…-miró hacia la cesta con flores de dientes de león que llevaba el conejo de cabellos lilas-¡¿y tú saliste a recoger flores?!-

-Gohan-san yo...-dijo Trunks sintiéndose un poco culpable por salir sin siquiera avisarle-solo fui a recoger algunas flores de diente de león, sus hojas serán útiles. Estaba pensando en usarlas como ingrediente para el almuerzo de hoy-

-Oh, eso está bien, pero... la próxima vez que salgas, por favor, avísame-dijo Gohan-no me hagas sentir mal y obligarme a salir a buscarte otra vez-

-¡De acuerdo! ¡lo haré!-dijo Trunks sonriendo, Gohan sintió un poco de alivio al pensar que el conejo estaba bien y que no se había lastimado ni perdido.

Ambos animales entran a su casa, Trunks fue a la cocina para colocar la canasta y sacar las flores de diente de león para que pudiera cortar sus hojas y preparar una ensalada para el almuerzo. Gohan fue a la biblioteca en la sala-comedor de esa casa subterránea, tomó un libro y comenzó a leerlo mientras esperaba que el almuerzo estuviera listo.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, Trunks puso la comida en la mesa junto a la chimenea y volteó la mirada hacia Gohan quien se había quedado dormido mientras leía un libro. El conejo de cabellos lilas lo miró detenidamente durante unos segundos hasta que decidió que era hora de despertarlo, así que se acercó lentamente al lobo de cabellos oscuros, sacó el libro de su rostro y se acercó más a él.

-Gohan-san, pst... Gohan-san despierta-dijo Trunks en voz baja y ligeramente ronca-el almuerzo está listo-

-Nnnh...-murmuró Gohan mientras abría sus orbes oscuros lentamente solo para descubrir que Trunks estaba tan solo unos centímetros delante de su rostro-¡T-Trunks!-por el susto que recibió, Gohan empujó al conejo unos centímetros de él haciendo que Trunks caiga sentado en el suelo-¿qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡es inapropiado acercarse a la gente de esa manera!-

-Pero... ¿por qué es inapropiado, Gohan-san?-preguntó Trunks, Gohan de repente quiere golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano porque se olvida de que incluso si Trunks había crecido físicamente, mentalmente aún era un niño.

-Porque... porque podrías asustar a la gente tal como me lo hiciste a mí hace un segundo-respondió Gohan tratando de encontrar una razón de la mejor forma inocente que pudo-por cierto, ¿por qué me despertaste?-

-Yo solo quería decirte que el almuerzo está listo.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso antes? ¡Vamos a comer, entonces! - Gohan dijo, levantándose de su sillón y caminando hacia la mesa, pero Trunks lo sujeta por su peluda cola haciéndolo detenerse.

-Espera un minuto. Tienes que ir a lavarte las manos primero, dijo Trunks mientras se quita la mano de la cola de Gohan, mi madre dijo que todos deberían tener que lavarse las manos antes del almuerzo.

Cuando Gohan terminó de lavarse las manos, ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro y comenzaron a comer su almuerzo que consistía en pan horneado, carne asada para Gohan, ensalada de hojas de diente de león con algunas moras y arándanos para Trunks y pequeñas calabazas rellenas.

-Hey, Trunks-dijo Gohan mientras cortaba otro trozo de carne y se lo llevaba a la boca-esta área es mi territorio en general, todo esto me pertenece. Puedes ir a donde tú quieras pero no tan lejos, porque algunos animales se acercarían y es extraño para mí ver a otros animales caminando por mi territorio. Además, no quiero que vayas tan lejos porque otro lobo te encontraría por tu olor y te llevaría a su territorio-

-Bueno, entonces... ¿por qué Gohan-san no hizo el favor de comerme?

Gohan guardó silencio por un momento, no sabía qué decirle a Trunks, había quedado impactado y sorprendido por la pregunta que el conejo de cabellos lilas acababa de hacerle que simplemente le restó importancia y siguió comiendo junto a él. Más tarde le respondería su pregunta, por ahora no tenía una respuesta apropiada para darle al menor.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Trunks se había quedado dormido. Gohan lo cargó en sus brazos y lo puso en su hamaca para que pudiera dormir más cómodamente, notó que su ropa se estaba haciendo pequeña y que ya no le quedaba bien, tenía que encontrar ropa nueva para el conejo de cabellos lilas pero... ¿Dónde podía encontrarle ropa nueva? Pensó por un rato hasta que supiera quién podría tener ropa para el conejo. Rápidamente recogió su abrigo, le dio un beso de despedida al conejo que descansaba cómodamente en su hamaca-cama y salió de su casa subterránea para ver a #17 y #18, sabía que la chica rubia con orejas y cola de lobo blanca y amarilla tenía mucha ropa vieja y si intentaba convencerla, probablemente conseguiría su ropa vieja y se la daría a Trunks.

Tomo un poco de tiempo, pero finalmente, Gohan llegó a la casa donde vivían ambos hermanos. Normalmente no iba a visitarlos porque Gohan la mayoría de las veces los vio merodeando por su territorio y más de una vez han discutido y peleado al punto en que el lobo de cabellos oscuros les prohibió la entrada a su territorio, forzándolos a quedarse en el suyo o a irse a otro lugar si querían. Respiró profundo dejado atrás el rencor y resentimiento que sentía hacia ellos, tocó la puerta de madera de aquella casa y esperó. A los pocos minutos la puerta de la casa se abrió y #17 apareció del otro lado.

-¿Gohan?-exclamó #17 cuando vio a Gohan del otro lado de la puerta-¿qué quieres ahora? ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?-

-#17 ¿tu hermana está en casa? Necesito que me entregues su ropa vieja-respondió Gohan un poco avergonzado, nunca pensó que tendría que pedirle ropa nueva a alguien, y más específicamente, para un conejo que vivía con él.

-Uh ¿por qué quieres la ropa vieja de #18?-preguntó el lobo de cabellos oscuros con desconfianza.

-¡N-no son para mí!-dijo Gohan con un sonrojo cubriéndole la cara como señal de vergüenza-tengo un niño en casa en este momento y su ropa ya no le queda. Así que déjame entrar y elegir la ropa para él, ¡no tengo todo el maldito día y tiempo para lidiar con idiotas como tú!-

-¡Oye! ¡ten más cuidado con lo que dices o juro que te voy a echar a patadas de mi casa! y ¡¿cuándo tuviste hijos?! Y para ser más específico ¿quién es tu compañera?

-Eso no significa que sea oficialmente mi hijo-respondió Gohan un poco molesto, de repente, ambos lobos voltearon la mirada y se encontraron #18 con un conjunto de ropa en sus manos.

-Creo que esto sería adecuado para él-dijo la loba rubia y le dio la ropa a Gohan, el lobo de cabellos oscuros vio la ropa que le dio la loba rubia: una camiseta negra de manga larga, un suéter blanco manteca, pantalones grises (robados de su hermano) y un par de botas negras con franjas blancas en la suela.

-Sí, creo que es más que suficiente-dijo Gohan mientras tomaba la ropa que ella le entregó-regresaré si necesito más, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. Solo… no vuelvas a aparecerte por aquí por un tiempo-respondió #17. Gohan lo fulminó con la mirada mientras colocaba las ropas en una bolsa y sin siquiera despedirse de ambos hermanos, se fue de aquella casa y comenzó a emprender el viaje de regreso a su territorio y a su casa subterránea.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa subterránea, Trunks ya había despertado de su siesta y estaba ocupado limpiando los pisos y ordenando un poco la habitación de Gohan. Planeaba sorprenderlo para cuando volviera a casa y quería que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, de pronto escuchó un ruido de algo caer al túnel que conducía la puerta de la casa subterránea y por un segundo pensó que Gohan había llegado así que fue a investigar, dejó de lado sus tareas domésticas, caminó hacia la puerta, salió de la casa y caminó lentamente cerrando la puerta con cuidado dejándola apenas abierta para volver a entrar. Avanzó lentamente por aquel túnel por el cual apenas entraba la luz de aquella tarde, sus orejas de conejo desarrolladas pudieron escuchar un zumbido no muy lejos de él, desvió la mirada y se encontró con un cartucho de dinamita encendido, rápidamente reconoció quienes habían colocado ese cartucho en el túnel, reaccionó y comenzó a correr hacia la casa para mantenerse a salvo pero apenas cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra esta, el cartucho de dinamita explotó destruyendo la puerta de la casa haciendo que Trunks cayera al suelo y quedara herido por el impacto de la explosión.

Con dificultad, el conejo de cabellos lilas intentó incorporarse pero fue inútil, apenas podía permanecer recostado en el suelo. Miró hacia arriba notando que en el techó había unas grietas e inesperadamente una pila de escombros y polvo cayó sobre él dejándolo inconsciente mientras las llamas comenzaban a envolver el lugar.

Gohan caminaba de regreso a su casa subterránea con el conjunto de ropa que tenía para darle a Trunks pero enseguida se detuvo para olfatear el aire. Pudo sentir un intenso olor a humo y también a algo que se estaba quemando, miró a lo lejos y notó que el humo estaba saliendo del tronco donde se encontraba su casa subterránea y cada vez era más intenso, dejó caer la ropa que tenía en los brazos y cerró las manos en un puño con tanta fuerza que hizo sangrar sus palmas.

_-¡Malditos humanos!… ¿por qué? ¡¿por qué hacen esto?! ¡¿por qué?! esos desgraciados humanos se llevaron a mi padre y ahora destruyeron mi casa_-pensó Gohan apretando los dientes completamente molesto sintiendo la ira recorrer su cuerpo pero luego recordó algo sumamente importante-_maldición… ¡Trunks! olvide por completo que él sigue dentro de la casa, tengo que ir a salvarlo_-sin perder un segundo, el lobo de cabellos oscuros recogió la ropa que hace unos momentos había arrojado al suelo y comenzó a correr hacia la casa subterránea dispuesto a salvar a Trunks. Entro de un salto cayendo de pie en el túnel y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa, al entrar el lugar estaba envuelto en llamas y había una densa capa de humo por lo que se le hacía difícil poder ver, además de que el humo era tan denso que ingresaba a sus pulmones y lo hacía toser horriblemente mientras llamaba al conejo de cabellos lilas-Trunks… ¡Trunks! *cof cof* ¡T-Trunks! *cof cof*-

_-_G-Gohan... Gohan-san…

El lobo de cabellos oscuros desvió la mirada hacia una montaña de escombros y pudo ver a Trunks inconsciente debajo de ellos llamándolo débilmente. Gohan se acercó rápidamente hacia él y comenzó a jalar para sacarlo de allí pero se detuvo al escuchar el techo de la casa subterránea crujir, sabía que debía sacar a Trunks de allí rápido si no quería que ambos terminaran sepultados bajo una montaña de escombros. Enseguida tomó al conejo de cabellos lilas por ambos brazos y haciendo uso de su fuerza lo sacó de la montaña de escombros que estaba encima de su cuerpo, lo cargó en sus brazos y salió corriendo lejos de ese lugar y lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pues llevaba a Trunks en sus brazos y no quería provocar un mal paso y hacer que el conejo se cayera al suelo.

* * *

Más tarde, Gohan se detuvo a descansar en la orilla de un río y depositó a Trunks en una cama improvisada hecha con las hojas secas de los árboles. El lobo de cabellos oscuros se inclinó al río y comenzó a beber agua a lengüetazos para poder refrescarse y calmar su sed, había estado corriendo mucho tiempo y estaba agotado, sobretodo porque tuvo que llevar al pequeño conejo consigo. Escuchó una tos débil, dejó de beber agua y desvió la mirada hacia Trunks quien acababa de despertar y abría los ojos lentamente.

-Gohan-san…-murmuró el conejo con sus ojos azules entreabiertos intentando ver a Gohan desde la distancia.

-Shhh, no hables-le dijo el lobo de cabellos oscuros poniendo una mano sobre su boca, volvió al río, tomó un poco de agua haciendo un cuenco con sus manos y se acercó a Trunks-bebe un poco de agua, te sentirás mejor-Trunks obedeció y comenzó a beber el agua que el lobo había traído con sus manos inclinándolas levemente a su rostro. Por alguna razón, esa inocente acción hizo que las mejillas de Gohan se tiñeran de un suave color rosa mientras observaba al conejo beber agua ¿por qué rayos se le hacía tan adorable verlo así? ¿qué estaba sucediendo con él? salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Trunks llamarlo y pudo ver que sus manos ya no tenían agua-¿te sientes mejor ahora?-

-S-Sí-pronunció Trunks con la voz aún ronca por el humo que había ingresado hace poco a su sistema respiratorio, miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que no estaba en la casa subterránea, sino que estaban en un territorio que no conocía-G-Gohan-san ¿dónde estamos? ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿qué paso con nuestra casa?-

-Nuestra casa… nuestra casa ya no existe-respondió Gohan cabizbajo-los humanos vinieron y la destruyeron-

-Sí, ya lo sé. Ellos arrojaron dinamita con la intención de hacer volar nuestra casa, intenté protegerme pero era demasiado tarde-dijo Trunks cabizbajo-Gohan-san, lamento mucho lo que pasó. De haber sabido que los humanos atacarían nuestra casa hubiera ido a buscarte. De seguro tú hubieras encontrado la forma de detenerlos-

-Trunks, aunque quisiera… no podría detener a los humanos-dijo Gohan sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no? ¡eres muy valiente y muy fuerte, Gohan-san! ¡yo creo en ti! Estoy seguro de que podrás con ellos la próxima vez que vuelvan…

-¡No puedo detener a los humanos, Trunks! ¡no soy tan fuerte como para hacer algo así!-exclamó Gohan molesto haciendo que el conejo de cabellos lilas guardara silencio y mirara al lobo con temor y las orejas gachas-hace tiempo atrás… antes de conocerte, desobedecí a mis padres y fui a jugar a un territorio lejos de mi hogar. Estaba tan distraído que no vi que un grupo de humanos se acercaba y para cuando me di cuenta, ya me habían capturado, grité, pedí ayuda pero nada pasó. Creí que nadie iba a venir a protegerme pero mi padre se acercó y vino a salvarme, los humanos me dejaron ir y comenzaron a luchar con él, desesperadamente intenté ayudarlo, hice todo lo que pude para protegerlo pero fue inútil, los humanos se lo llevaron y nunca jamás lo volví a ver…-sus orejas quedaron gachas como las de Trunks-desde entonces, cada vez que veo a un humano, en lugar de enfrentarme a ellos, simplemente hago lo posible por escapar y mantenerme a salvo como tú, no soy valiente ni mucho menos soy tan fuerte como los demás lobos-

Trunks no supo que decir, nunca antes Gohan le había hablado sobre su pasado y no sabía que él había perdido a su padre por culpa de los humanos. Se quedó quieto en su lugar pensado en que podía hacer por él, sabía que lo que había perdido no podía ser reemplazado pero al menos quería intentar reconfortarlo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó a Gohan y le dio un cálido y fuerte abrazo sorprendiendo al lobo de cabellos oscuros, el cual elevó sus orejas por la sorpresa.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto. Yo… no tenía idea-dijo Trunks sin dejar de abrazar al lobo de cabellos oscuros-no sabía que los lobos le tenían miedo a los humanos-

-Te equivocas, no todos los lobos le temen a los humanos. Solo yo-respondió Gohan correspondiendo al abrazo del conejo de cabellos lilas. Se quedaron abrazados por unos minutos hasta que se separaron y Gohan volvió a hablar-será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde descansar pronto va a oscurecer y no podemos quedarnos aquí sabiendo que los humanos nos encontrarán-

-Está bien.

-Oh, y mientras tanto…-dijo Gohan, sacó el conjunto de ropa que escondió dentro de su abrigo y se lo arrojó a Trunks-ponte esto, no querrás enfermarte ¿verdad?-

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, Gohan trepó a un árbol, se sentó en una rama fuerte y gruesa, tomó la mano de Trunks y ayudó al conejo a alcanzar la rama. Con algo de dificultad, Trunks logró subir a la rama y se recostó sobre Gohan con la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho. El lobo de cabellos oscuros se quitó su abrigo, cubrió a Trunks con él y rodeó su delgado cuerpo con su brazo libre, su otro brazo sostenía su cabeza como una especie de almohada improvisada. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de ellos habló hasta que Trunks recordó que Gohan no había respondido su pregunta de hoy en el almuerzo, así que levantó la mirada hacia el lobo de manera que pudieran verse el uno al otro.

-Gohan-san-lo llamó Trunks esperando que el lobo no se quedara dormido tan pronto.

-¿Hnnn?

-Gohan-san, hay algo que no me respondiste durante el almuerzo.

-Hmmm... ¿qué pasa, Trunks?-preguntó Gohan a punto de quedarse dormido.

-Bueno... ¿por qué Gohan-san no me hizo el favor de comerme?

-Tú...-dijo Gohan totalmente harto-¿hablas en serio? ¿de verdad quieres morir? ¡¿quieres ser comido?! ¡¿es eso lo que quieres?!-

-No, esa no es la razón, pero...-dijo Trunks pero Gohan lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-¡Tú te has convertido en algo importante para mí desde el día que te encontré inconsciente en aquel prado! Si mueres... si te comiera yo u otro lobo, no sé cómo podría perdonarme por hacer eso y tampoco sé si podría continuar con mi vida sin ti porque... porque...-exclamó Gohan pero luego se quedó en silencio por un momento dudando seriamente si sería una buena idea confesarle a ese lindo conejo sus sentimientos por él.

-¿Porque qué Gohan-san?-preguntó Trunks mirando a Gohan con esa hermosa e inocente mirada suya.

-Porque... ¡porque te amo, Trunks! Te amo tanto que no tengo la valentía de comerte, incluso fueras el último conejo en este bosque, nunca te comeré.

-Gohan-san...-dijo Trunks un poco sorprendido por la repentina confesión de Gohan. Podía sentir sus mejillas enrojecidas debido al fuerte sonrojo que las cubría-yo... ¡yo también te amo!-

-Jajaja-se rió Gohan nerviosamente-no lo sabía... pero probablemente el "amor" que tienes por mí es totalmente diferente de la forma en que yo te amo-

-¡No es cierto!-dijo Trunks mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado en el vientre de Gohan mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello de su camiseta-¡te amo, Gohan-san! realmente te amo. Desde ese día en que me dejaste quedarme en tu casa, siempre estuve enamorado de ti-sin preguntarse si era correcto o no, Trunks acercó a Gohan hacia él hasta que sus labios se unieron en un dulce y suave beso. El lobo de cabellos oscuros permaneció en shock por un momento, no sabía qué hacer, estaba tan sorprendido de que el conejo hubiera tomado la iniciativa de besarlo primero, de repente, sintió cómo Trunks lo empujaba lentamente hasta queda recostado sobre la rama del árbol otra vez. El conejo de cabellos lilas colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del lobo y lo acercó hacia a él en un intento de profundizar aún más el beso, en este momento Gohan cerró los ojos lentamente y correspondió el beso mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de la delgada cintura del conejo. Se separaron cinco minutos después para recuperar la respiración, ambos animales se miraron con el rostro sonrojado y sus corazones latiendo dentro de sus pechos-¡ah!... Lo siento ¡pero amo a Gohan-san! ¡y mi mamá me dijo que tienes que besar a la persona que más amas!-

Gohan se quedó en silencio por unos segundos con su cabello negro haciendo una sombra sobre ojos, hasta que levantó la mirada para ver a Trunks con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces... ¿alguna vez te contó lo que viene después?-le preguntó Gohan a Trunks sin sacar esa sonrisa maliciosa de su cara, el conejo de cabellos lilas solo lo miró confundido.

-Eh... no...-respondió Trunks-¿hay algo más? no tengo idea-

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-preguntó Gohan con un tono de voz grave.

-Uh ¡Sí! ¡sí por favor! ¡quiero saber qué viene después!-suplicó Trunks con una chispa inocente en sus ojos azules. Gohan simplemente se levantó de la rama de árbol haciendo que Trunks se cayera y terminara sentado en la rama en su lugar. El lobo de cabellos oscuros se acercó a él, tomó su barbilla con dos de sus dedos y unió sus labios en un nuevo beso, con la sola diferencia de que este beso era más feroz y apasionado. Trunks permaneció con los ojos abiertos por el shock cuando sintió que algo húmedo y caliente se metía dentro de su boca y comenzó a explorarla y supo al instante que era la lengua de Gohan la cual inesperadamente estaba invadiendo su boca, el conejo de cabellos lilas colocó sus manos en la camisa de Gohan en un intento de separarlo pero no pudo hacerlo, así que simplemente se dio por vencido, cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso de Gohan entrelazando su lengua con la del lobo de cabellos oscuros mientras algo de saliva se escurre de sus labios mojando su barbilla. Se separaron un breve momento para que Gohan pudiera quitarle el sweater blanco manteca y lo arrojó lejos quedando enganchado en la rama del árbol, bajó su cabeza hacia el cuello del conejo de cabellos lilas y comenzó a repartir besos, lamidas y mordidas en la ligeramente bronceada piel dejándole marcas, marcas que hicieron al conejo gemir y temblar debajo de él-¡ah! Gohan…-el lobo de cabellos oscuros llevó sus manos a los bordes de su camiseta de manga larga color negra y se la quito dejando expuesto su pecho, lo mismo hizo con sus pantalones grises, los cuales desabotonó y bajó el cierre para colar una mano dentro de su ropa interior comenzando a frotar su miembro delicadamente por debajo de ésta-¡agh! ¡n-no! e-espera… nnngh ¿q-qué estás haciendo, Gohan-san?-

-¿Qué no querías saber que venía después de un beso? Tú empezaste así que no puedes resignarte ahora-respondió Gohan, acto seguido descendió sus besos al pecho del conejo topándose con sus pezones los cuales comenzó a lamer y succionar como si fueran los más deliciosos dulces que jamás haya probado.

-Hya! N-no… no hagas eso… ah! hace cosquillas!-exclamó Trunks queriendo apartar al lobo de cabellos oscuros pero Gohan ya no lo escuchaba, en su lugar se concentro en seguir lamiendo y succionando sus pezones hasta dejarlos completamente rojos y duros por la estimulación-Gohan-san ¡por favor, detente! ya no quiero seguir con esto ¡por favor!-Gohan lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin perder un minuto, le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior a Trunks y dejó estas prendas a un lado del árbol. Separó sus piernas exponiendo su no tan desarrollado pene que apenas comenzaba a excitarse, con ambas manos sostuvo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con fuerza, impidiendo que el conejo de cabellos lilas se resistiera, bajó la cabeza hacia su pene e introdujo su erección dentro de su boca lamiendo y chupando con ternura, Trunks no podía hacer cualquier cosa excepto gemir y temblar debajo de él mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y un fuerte sonrojo cubrió su rostro ante la sensación-¡gah! G-Gohan-san, p-por favor, detente!-

Gohan no escuchó las súplicas del conejo de cabellos lilas, en lugar de eso, continuó lamiendo y chupando su pequeño pene hasta que no pudo más y se corrió dentro de la boca del lobo de cabellos oscuros. Gohan se separó de él y, sin considerarlo siquiera, bebió todo el semen de Trunks, el conejo pudo escuchar a Gohan tragarse su "orina" y puso una expresión de desagrado.

-Delicioso-comentó Gohan mientras se lamía los labios de los cuales goteaban un poco de semen, vio a Trunks que lo observaba con una expresión de disgusto-solo para que lo sepas, lo que acabo de beber no es orina, es algo diferente. Es una sustancia que todos los animales machos tienen y se llama semen, generalmente se usa para tener crías cuando tienes una pareja o una compañera-

-Eh? Oh... Ok, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez-dijo Trunks, Gohan sonrió ante la inocencia de ese lindo conejo pero reaccionó rápidamente y volteó a Trunks de forma que pudiera estar recostado boca abajo sobre aquella rama de árbol. El lobo de cabellos oscuros llevó sus manos a sus nalgas y las separó exponiendo su pequeño agujero rosado, sacó su lengua roja y comenzó a lamer ese agujero para poder lubricarlo-¡hya! aaah... G-Gohan-san, no... ggh... ¡n-no lamas ese lugar! ¡está sucio!-

Gohan continuó lamiendo aquel agujero e introdujo su lengua explorando el estrecho y virginal pasaje muscular. Trunks ya no podía hablar, solo podía sentir que los gemidos controlaban su garganta y no podía pensar en nada, su mente estaba totalmente nublada por el placer y las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Una vez que notó que su agujero estaba bien mojado y resbaladizo, Gohan se desabrochó los pantalones, introdujo una mano dentro de su ropa interior sacando su pene completamente erecto del cual goteaba un poco de pre-semen de la punta, cuidadosamente colocó su erección frente al diminuto agujero de Trunks y la introdujo lentamente dentro de él. El conejo de cabellos lilas comenzó a gritar fuertemente por el dolor y la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento, algunas lágrimas de dolor se asomaron de sus ojos, Gohan lo notó y rápidamente sacó su pene del agujero de Trunks, lo posiciono boca arriba, llevó sus manos a las mejillas del conejo y secó sus lágrimas con cuidado y amor.

-Trunks, no llores. Todo está bien-dijo Gohan sosteniendo el rostro de Trunks con ambas manos, pero el conejo no encontraba la manera de sentirse bien después de eso.

-G-Gohan-san... me duele...- dijo Trunks con las lágrimas cayendo incesantemente de sus ojos azules.

-Lo siento, Trunks. Pero trata de relajarte, te prometo que te sentirás bien en unos minutos-dijo Gohan tratando de consolarlo, cuando vio que Trunks comenzó a mover su cintura, Gohan vuelve a introducir su pene y comienza a moverse dentro y fuera de él lenta y rítmicamente pero incluso con la suavidad del acto, Trunks se quejó y lloró diciendo cuán doloroso era para él. El lobo de cabellos oscuros no pudo evitar sentir su corazón encogerse al ver a su conejito sufrir de esa manera, por lo que continuó penetrándolo pero con más violencia y velocidad-por favor, ¡relájate Trunks! ¡te vas a sentir bien muy pronto!-

-No... no puedo hacerlo Gohan-san... ¡me duele mucho!-dijo Trunks mientras lloraba ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte.

Sin perder más tiempo, Gohan llevó su mano derecha al no desarrollado pene de Trunks y comenzó a masturbarlo para distraerlo, mientras el lobo de cabellos oscuros continuó moviéndose dentro y fuera de forma frenética y acelerada. Con el paso de los minutos, los gritos y quejidos de Trunks fueron reemplazados por gemidos de puro placer y satisfacción, se sentía tan bien, se sentía tan aliviado de entregar su virginidad, cuerpo e inocencia al lobo que más amaba en este mundo.

-Aaah... G-Gohan-san... ¡hya! ¡Gohan-san!-exclamó Trunks al sentir cómo Gohan tocaba su punto dulce que lo hace gemir fuertemente por el placer.

-T-Trunks... nngh... ¡te amo, Trunks!

-Gohan-san… y-ya no resisto más ¡aah! Voy a… ¡hyaaaa!-Trunks no pudo terminar su frase, tras un par de embestidas más, Gohan se corrió dentro de él y Trunks se corrió entre sus abdómenes y la mano del lobo de cabellos oscuros.

Ambos animales permanecieron en la posición en la que estaban intercambiando miradas y sonrisas mientras recuperaban la respiración, cuando se calmaron, Gohan removió su pene con cuidado de la entrada del conejo de cabellos lilas de la cual escurría un poco de semen, tomó a Trunks entre sus brazos y lo acercó hacia él quedando recostado encima de su abdomen y Gohan quedó con la espalda apoyada contra la corteza del árbol, buscó con su mirada su abrigo y enseguida los cubrió a ambos para mantenerse cálidos mientras dormían y protegerse del viento frío de la noche. Trunks se acomodó en el abdomen de Gohan abrazándolo tiernamente y poco a poco cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido al instante escuchando los latidos de su corazón, el lobo de cabellos oscuros rodeó su delgado y frágil cuerpo con un brazo como lo había hecho anteriormente y se acomodó contra el árbol para poder dormir mejor.

¿Quién iba a pensar que en un bosque bajo una enorme montaña un lobo y un conejo encontrarían el amor?


End file.
